The EP 2173930 describes the device for production of nanofibres through electrostatic spinning of liquid material in electrostatic field between at least one spinning electrode and against it arranged collecting electrode. The spinning electrode comprises at least one spinning member comprising the cord, which comprises the straight section, which is parallel with the plane of depositing of nanofibres and/or with the collecting electrode and it forms an active spinning zone of the cord. The cord of the spinning member is stationary, or it is displaceable along its length, or it is movable continuously or discontinuously along its length and it comprises at least one active spinning zone, which is in stable position with respect to the collecting electrode. To the cord there is assigned a device for applying the liquid material onto the cord in direction of length of the cord, whereas the device is placed reversibly displaceably in the carrying body of the spinning electrode along the active spinning zone of the cord. The EP 2173930 describes number of variants of the arrangement of the cord of the spinning member, in one of them the cord is placed movably in the direction of its length, whereas its final length is several times bigger than the length of the active spinning zone of the cord. The beginning of the cord is placed on the unwinding reel, which is coupled with a drive or with a brake to secure defined tension of the cord. The winding reel is coupled with the winding drive to secure movement speed of the cord. The EP 2173930 describes number of variants of application means, which are arranged reversibly displaceably along the length of the active spinning zone of the cord, for example the capillary application means, into which there is brought liquid material is brought, which is forced out from them and sticks on the active spinning zone of the cord. The capillary application means move under the active spinning zone of the cord and the described variants comprise one or two capillary application means for one cord. The movement of application means is as frequent and fast as to be enough liquid material for spinning in the active spinning zone of the cord. A disadvantage of the capillary application means is possibility of clogging-up of the capillaries, especially with the drying out and ageing liquid polymeric material, which is in contact with air. Another disadvantage of the capillary application means is that it is difficult to regulate it, especially with respect to polymer consumption. Application of Polymeric material onto the active zone of the cord from the bottom side of the cord does not always guarantee the same and uniform polymeric material layer on the top side of the spinning cord. Other variants of application devices comprise the application roller, which is common for several cord active zones, under which is rotatingly mounted in the polymeric material reservoir, whereas is mounted together with reservoir of polymeric material reversibly displaceably along the active spinning zones of cords. The roller by its surface carries out the liquid material from the reservoir and applies it on the active spinning zone of the cords. The disadvantage of this arrangement is the fact that in case of most of polymeric materials the spinning effect probably occurs also on the roller surface off the cords. This disadvantage is eliminated by the next described invention embodiment, where the roller is replaced by a system of disks, whereas one disk is assigned to each cord. Application devices with neither the application roller nor the application disks are able to ensure in long term the constant quality of the polymeric material layer on the top side of the spinning cord, especially because of high quantity of polymer that being in contact with environment. Another disadvantage is free level of polymer in the reservoir from which solvent evaporates, which even in case of mixing results in faster ageing of the polymeric material mixing.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate or at least reduce the disadvantages of background art.